1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an ice supplier that may be used in a refrigerator to enable a user to control an ice storing quantity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An ice supplier is an appliance configured to make ice and supply the ice to a user. An ice supplier may be provided as an independent appliance or may be provided in a refrigerator, a freezer, or other appliances.
In one aspect, an ice supplier includes an ice maker configured to make ice, an ice storage bin configured to store ice made by the ice maker, and a sensing system configured to sense a quantity of ice stored in the ice storage bin. The sensing system includes a first sender positioned at a first height with respect to the ice storage bin and configured to send a first signal used in sensing the quantity of ice, a first receiver positioned at the first height with respect to the ice storage bin and configured to receive the first signal used in sensing the quantity of ice, a second sender positioned at a second height with respect to the ice storage bin and configured to send a second signal used in sensing the quantity of ice, the second height being different than the first height, and a second receiver positioned at the second height with respect to the ice storage bin and configured to receive the second signal used in sensing the quantity of ice. The ice supplier also includes a heating element arranged to be in thermal communication with and produce heat to defrost the first receiver and the second receiver, and a controller configured to control the ice maker based on the quantity of ice sensed by the sensing system.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, a first portion of the heating element positioned to be in thermal communication with and produce heat to defrost the first receiver may be connected to a second portion of the heating element positioned to be in thermal communication with and produce heat to defrost the second receiver. In another example, the first receiver may be positioned at the first height along a side of the ice storage bin, the second receiver may be positioned at the second height along the side of the ice storage bin, and the heating element may include a first portion positioned on the side of the ice storage bin proximate to the first receiver and a second portion positioned on the side of the ice storage bin proximate to the second receiver.
In some implementations, the heating element may be a first heating element, and the ice supplier may include a second heating element arranged to be in thermal communication with and produce heat to defrost the first sender and the second sender. In these implementations, the first receiver may be positioned at the first height along a first side of the ice storage bin, the second receiver may be positioned at the second height along the first side of the ice storage bin, and the first heating element may include a first portion positioned on the first side of the ice storage bin proximate to the first receiver and a second portion positioned on the first side of the ice storage bin proximate to the second receiver. The first sender may be positioned at the first height along a second side of the ice storage bin, the second side of the ice storage bin being opposite the first side of the ice storage bin, the second sender may be positioned at the second height along the second side of the ice storage bin, and the second heating element may include a first portion positioned on the second side of the ice storage bin proximate to the first sender and a second portion positioned on the second side of the ice storage bin proximate to the second sender. Further, in these implementations, the controller may be configured to control the first heating element and the second heating element to produce heat in response to detecting a signal at the first receiver or the second receiver that is less than a threshold.
In some examples, the sensing system may include a third sender positioned at a third height with respect to the ice storage bin and configured to send a third signal used in sensing the quantity of ice. The third height may be different than the first height and the second height. The sensing system also may include a third receiver positioned at the third height with respect to the ice storage bin and configured to receive the third signal used in sensing the quantity of ice. The first sender and first receiver may be positioned a predetermined distance from the second sender and second receiver and the third sender and third receiver may be positioned the predetermined distance from the second sender and second receiver.
The ice storage bin may include one or more walls defining a first cavity provided on a side of the ice storage bin at the first height and one or more walls defining a second cavity provided on a side of the ice storage bin at the second height. The first receiver may be positioned in the first cavity, and the second receiver may be positioned in the second cavity. The ice supplier may include a transparent member configured to cover the first cavity and the second cavity. The transparent member may include a first window configured to cover the first cavity and a second window configured to cover the second cavity.
In some implementations, the ice supplier includes an input device configured to receive user input indicating a desired quantity of ice to maintain in the ice storage bin. The controller may be configured to control the ice maker to maintain the desired quantity of ice in the ice storage bin based on the quantity of ice sensed by the sensing system. The ice supplier also may include a display device configured to render a user interface that displays a representation of the quantity of ice sensed by the sensing system.
The first signal and the second signal may be light signals. The first signal and the second signal may be Infrared signals.
In another aspect, a refrigerator includes a cabinet defining at least one compartment, a door configured to open or close the compartment, and an ice supplier installed in one of the compartment and the door. The ice supplier includes an ice maker configured to make ice, an ice storage bin configured to store ice made by the ice maker, and a sensing system configured to sense presence or absence of ice at multiple levels in the ice storage bin. The ice supplier also includes a user input device positioned on an outer surface of the door and configured to receive user input indicating a desired quantity of ice to maintain in the ice storage bin. The desired quantity of ice being related to one of the multiple levels in the ice storage bin. The ice supplier further includes a controller configured to control the ice maker to maintain the desired quantity of ice in the ice storage bin based on a result of sensing from the sensing system.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the user input device may include a level selector configured to enable a user to increase or decrease a level of ice to maintain in the ice storage bin. The level of ice to maintain in the ice storage bin may be associated with one of the multiple levels. In this example, a number of levels included in the level selector may correspond to a number of levels at which the sensing system is configured to sense presence or absence of ice.
In some implementations, the user input device may be configured to enable a user to change a desired quantity of ice from a lower level associated with one of the multiple levels to a higher level associated with another one of the multiple levels, and the controller is configured to control the ice maker to produce ice until the sensing system senses presence of ice at the higher level.
The refrigerator may include a display device positioned on the outer surface of the refrigerator door and configured to render a user interface that displays a representation of the quantity of ice stored in the ice storage bin based on a result of sensing from the sensing system.
In yet another aspect, a refrigerator includes a cabinet defining at least one compartment, a door configured to open or close the compartment, an ice maker configured to make ice, an ice storage bin configured to store ice made by the ice maker, and a dispensing mechanism configured to transfer ice from the ice storage bin through the door. The refrigerator also includes a sensing system configured to sense a quantity of ice stored in the ice storage bin by sensing presence or absence of ice at multiple levels in the ice storage bin, a display device provided on an outer surface of the door, and a controller. The controller is configured to receive a signal from the sensing system indicating the quantity of ice stored in the ice storage bin, and control the display device to render a user interface including an indication of the quantity of ice stored in the ice storage bin and available for dispensing through the door based on the signal from the sensing system indicating the quantity of ice stored in the ice storage bin.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the door may include an opaque portion that completely covers the ice storage bin such that the ice storage bin is not visibly perceivable through the door. The controller may be configured to control the display device to render a user interface that displays a graphic showing the quantity of ice in the ice storage bin. The graphic may be a graphic depicting a representation of the ice storage bin and a representation of the quantity of ice stored in the ice storage bin.
In some examples, the controller may be configured to control the display device to render a user interface that displays the quantity of ice in the ice storage bin as being empty, at a low level, at a medium level, or at a full level. The controller may be configured to control the display device to render a user interface that displays the quantity of ice in the ice storage bin as being at a level between an empty level and a full level.